Maximus Razor
Maximus is owned by YFS, yadadadad you know now. Info Name: Maximus Razor Gender: Male District: 15 Age: 16 Weapon: Spear, Knife, Razor Appearance: Maximus is 6'0, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and slight freckles. He's very lean and handsome, with toned muscles and tanner color. Strengths/skills: Maximus is very smart and crafty, he's both physically and mentally strong, and he is very good with a spear. Weakness(es): Maximus is a slow climber, poor hider, and is not used to urban enviroments. Personality: Maximus has a crafty personality, always discussing ideas for contraptions to just about everything. He knows what to say and when to say it and has surprising socialing skills despite being deserted on an island. Backstory/History: Originally from District 3, Maximus was a brilliant healer at such a young age. He was sent to District 15 in search of the medicine for the plague at the age of 12, being on of the youngest. Things didn't go to smoothly on the way there, and storms blew the hovercraft off course. Maximus was blown off the cargo hold when he had tried to figure out a problem, and he swam to an island. Maximus was stranded, alone, with nothing but his wits and a steak knife. First thing Maximus did was craft a spear by tying the knife to a long stick with thick vines. After crafting the spear, an afternoon shower blew in. After cutting a coconut in half, thus making two bowls, he sat them out in the open to fill them with rain as a fresh water source. During the rain, Maximus spearfished, since fish were a lot more active in the rain. That night, he had some fish and water, but needed a fire. Most of the wood was wet, so Maximus climbed up the lonely, dead volcano on the island. He discovered a cave inside, just as empty as the island. When Maximus found dry wood, he settled in the cave. Using flint and the blade of his knife, he sparked a fire. Stabbing the fish as he cooked them over the fire, Maximus has sucessfully survived the first day. 4 years passed, and Maximus decided to escape the island. Using sinew from animals he had killed and vines, he tied wood together to make a raft. Deciding to escape, he set forth into the ocean at good speed. Rowing through the surprisingly calm ocean, Maximus thought about if he would ever go back to the island he had called home for 4 years. Deciding otherwise, Maximus rowed. Many nights and days passed, until Maximus hit land again. This time, he landed into District 15, his original destination. Surprised to see him, no one recognized him. He had grown at least a foot, went from scrawny to muscular, and had a tan and a stubbly beard. What he came back to was dissapointment. The cure had been found, but the games were reinstalled into Panem. Maximus was dissapointed and half way wished he still was on the island so he wouldn't have to go into the games. His name was in 6 times, and Maximus was reaping. He didn't like the idea of going to fight, but knew the odds were with him. He had, after all, been stranded on an island with only his wits and a knife, something he was sure the other tributes hadn't gone through. He left with a sort of a smirk... but underneath, was grimacing for the fate he couldn't know. ''' '''Token: ??? Height: 6'0 Fears: Catching the Plague Alliance: Whoever requests. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:District 15 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:Males Category:Reaped